1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rope tension device, and more particularly to a rope tension device that can be operated easily, rapidly and conveniently, thereby facilitating the user operating the rope tension, device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional rope tension device in accordance with the prior art is disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 230439, and comprises a rope holding device for -holding the rope, and a rope clamping device for tightening the rope. The rope- can be detached from the conventional rope tensioning device after the pull bar on the suspension hook is loosened. However, the conventional rope tension device has a complicated construction, thereby increasing costs of fabrication and assembly. In addition, the conventional rope tension device cannot be assembled easily and conveniently. Further, the conventional rope tension device cannot be operated easily and rapidly.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a rope tension device that can be operated easily, rapidly and conveniently, thereby facilitating the user operating the rope tension device.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a rope tension device, wherein each of the two spaced protruding inserts of the movable block can be inserted into the respective through hole of the combination portion of the drive arm, thereby fixing the drive arm by the movable block without movement, so that the rope can be released from the first rotation shaft and the second rotation shaft easily and conveniently without needing the manual work to release the rope successively.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a rope tension device that can be folded easily and conveniently, thereby saving the space of storage.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a rope tension device that can wind and unwind the rope easily, conveniently and rapidly.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a rope tension device, comprising a support base, a drive arm, a movable block, a locking seat, two opposite gears, a push shaft, a first rotation shaft, and a second rotation shaft, wherein:
the support base has two side walls each having a first end formed with a first through hole and a second end formed with a second through hole, each of the two side walls of the support base has a mediate portion formed with an arcuate recess, a passage hole and a slide slot;
the drive arm is pivotally mounted on the support base and is provided with a combination portion, the combination portion has two sides formed with two opposite first mounting holes, two opposite second mounting holes, and two opposite third mounting holes;
the movable block is slidably mounted on the support base and has two sides each provided with a protruding slide slidably mounted in the respective slide slot of the support base;
the locking seat is pivotally mounted between the two side walls of the support base and has two ends provided with two opposite locking blocks each formed with a through hole, each of the two locking blocks of the locking seat has a first side provided with a locking portion and a second side provided with a press portion;
the first rotation shaft is extended through the first through hole of each the two side walls of the support base, and the two opposite first mounting holes of the combination portion of the drive arm;
the second rotation shaft is extended through the first through hole of each of the two side walls of the support base, and the two opposite first mounting holes of the combination portion of the drive arm;
each of the two opposite gears is secured on the first rotation shaft and the second rotation shaft and located between the support base and the combination portion of the drive arm, each of the two opposite gears has a periphery provided with a plurality of toothed portions each having a tooth face and a tooth root; and
the push shaft is extended through the two opposite third mounting holes of the combination portion of the drive arm and has two ends each formed with a semi-circular push portion having a side formed with a Oat guide face and an engaging corner.